I Love You
by WinterSnowflakeShaylena14
Summary: At last they won, they killed the Princess. They left the Queen mourning over her daughter's death. *READ: I've decided to make a one-shot, it's based off of my fanfic 'Like A Daughter'.*


I Love You

Summary: At last they won, they killed the Princess. They left the Queen mourning over her daughter's death. _***READ: I've decided to make a one-shot, it's based off of my fanfic 'Like A Daughter'.***_

* * *

Her eyes widen in pain, a cry escaped her lips. She fell to her knees, holding herself up with one arm, her other hand shot over her chest, where she had been stabbed. She hadn't been paying attention. Her eyes had been closed, trying to block out the scene and the sounds. While doing this, a sword had gone through her chest. Blood dripped from her wound, and from around her hand. The man above her, her step-father, smirked. His mission was complete.

The young girl was dying, her ice-blue eyes' color were fading to a dull lifeless blue. The young girl's eyes slowly closed, her breathing began to slow. Her arm gave away, causing her body to fall on its side. Her hand was still over her chest, the dark blood staining her ice dress. The ice-diamonded necklace her adoptive mother gave her rested right above her hand, shining brightly.

Breathing got harder. Her eyesight blurred. The sounds of battle faded in her ears, she heard a very familiar scream. From someone very important to her. Her adoptive mother. The girl couldn't move, her body was numb and paralyzed. Pain throbbed in her chest. All she heard was the silence booming in her ears. All she felt was the pain erupting in her heart. All she seen was darkness.

She felt cold. Her powers seeping away from her. Her life fading away. No. She couldn't die, she was only ten. She couldn't. She didn't know her life was to be so short. She felt a soothing touch, warming her dying heart. She wanted to speak, she wanted to get up. She had no control of her body. No will to live. Yes, she wanted to live, her mind and heart did. But her body disagreed.

She willed all of the strength in her body to speak three words. Her last three words. "I love you." She heard herself whisper weakly, she allowed her spirit to go. She allowed her heart to stop beating. She loved her adoptive mother, she was the one putting _her _in danger. She brought the danger to the queen. She was a danger to her loved ones. Her hand fell from her chest to the ground below her.

The blood kept pouring from her chest, emptying the last of life from her. Finally, the dark blood slowed to a stop, showing the girl was gone. Dead. Her heart was no longer beating. She was gone.

~Frozen~

The Queen held the girl in her arms, silently begging her to come back to life. This couldn't be the end. This couldn't be her daughter's last day. She was so young, she couldn't die now. But she is. Her little girl was dead. Gone. She could never hear her voice again, hold her in her arms, hear her musical laughter echoing the halls. She couldn't die. She just couldn't.

The woman pleaded her daughter to come back to her. The girl was her world, her heart. She was everything to the Queen. Everything. The area fell silent, the woman knew everyone was watching her. She didn't care. Her little girl was gone.

Her heart darkened. She'd kill him! She'd kill Clark! She glared icily at the man before her, the one smirking down at she and her daughter. The man's eyes filled with terror. She held the body of her little girl tighter, daring anyone to come close. The men began to step away cautiously. Tears rolled down from her eyes, her eyes reddening. But icy blue eyes kept the ice inside them, blasting fear into the men. Especially the one who killed her little girl.

The Queen heard voices calling out to her, but her daughter's scream was echoing in her ears. She couldn't push it away. When the men fled, she buried her face into her daughter's hair, sobbing quietly. She pleaded and begged for her Princess to return to her, she knew it would never happen. Her daughter was gone. Her world had fallen, her love for her daughter grew stronger. She'd never been the kind for revenge, much less to kill someone. But in this case..

She'd revenge her daughter's death. She wouldn't let this pass. She loved her, she loved the girl too much to let her go.

Her body suddenly relaxed, her tears subsided. She felt her daughter's gentle arms clinging to her. Her daughter's spirit was with her, she couldn't see her. But she could feel her. She couldn't hear her either. Her daughter's presence soothed her will to murder Clark. She felt her heart warm, leaning away from her little girl's body she placed the last loving kiss on her daughter's cheek.

This time, she felt her daughter's hands running down her arm. She lifted her hand as the feeling slowed, she felt the girl's hands intertwine with her fingers. "Shay," She whispered lovingly, her daughter's response melted the ice around the Queen's eyes. Her daughter traced a heart at the Snow Queen's chest in response.

The Queen stroked her lifeless daughter's body's hair. "I love you too." She whispered to the girl's spirit, knowing she could hear her.

~Frozen~

The Queen never return to Arendelle, she never returned to her ice castle. She traveled, she didn't have the will to rule Arendelle any longer. She barely had the will to live, but the princess stayed with her. She watched over her. And the Queen knew. Though it's been two years since her death, she could feel her little girl's presence, she could feel her touch. But she couldn't see her, or hear her. She really wanted to hear her little girl's voice again. She couldn't.

She was gone.

The Queen fell to knees, her eyes dull. She felt the Princess lean against her, the Queen felt weak. Her heart pounded against her chest. _She _was dying. Heartbreak. Death. She went two years suffering from her little girl's death. She couldn't bare it any longer. "I love you," She whispered to the spirit against her. Her vision blurred, she couldn't take it. She just couldn't.

She allowed her body to go numb, she allowed herself to fall to the ground. She heard her daughter's voice for the first time in two years. _"I love you too," _The girl had whispered back. The Queen, overjoyed at the thought of finally seeing her little girl again, allowed herself to go.

~Frozen~

No one ever knew what happened to the Queen after the young Princess's death, not even Anna herself. But a survivor of the battle told everything, he told how the Princess died and the Queen went missing. The day moved from a tragedy to a belief, to a legend and to a myth over decades. Many generations of the Royal family went on, they were the only ones who believed it was true.

Even the other kingdoms, including Corona believed it was nothing but a myth. A myth created by the royals of Arendelle. Above the kingdoms and passed the clouds, the Queen and her daughter watched, the Queen held the girl in her arms, the Princess's hands covering hers.

Decades and decades after Mother and Daughter's deaths, the Princess- whom had to become Queen after her sister's death- joined them. The Queen was overjoyed to see her beloved little sister, with all three as spirits- The Queen and her daughter stayed to wait on the Princess- they made their way to Heaven.

The sisters were greeted by their parents, whom they hadn't seen in years. The Snow Princess was also greeted by her mother's parents.

Years and years and years after the Princess's death in Arendelle, her great-great daughter wield the same power as the Princess's sister the Snow Queen. Unlike her great-great aunt, she wasn't forced into isolation. She treasured her powers, knowing about the Snow Queen and Princess decades before her. Unlike her twin brother, she had a desire to discover the Snow Queen's castle..

The Snow Princess guided her there, knowing this way her cousin she was helping. After the young princess discovered the broken castle, she traveled home to where the myth turned back into a legend.

* * *

**Is it bad that I cried making this thing?**

**And, the 10 year old girl is from my story 'Like A Daughter' okay? She does have a backstory.**


End file.
